The Rebel's Fledgling
by Denisekay2102
Summary: The fledglings are the youngest generation of angels. The adult angels had sworn to protect their own respective younger siblings that they were assigned and train them to defend themselves until they come of age, however that can become rather difficult when they are all simultaneously thrown out of Heaven and separated across Planet Earth. (Starts w/ 9x1)
1. Prologue

Pain. That was the first of her senses to come through. She could feel nothing but an excruciating sensation that was not unlike being set on fire, blocking out the dizzying feeling of hurtling down to the planet below her. She wasn't even capable of screaming as her angelic form morphed into that of a young human girl, a safety feature of sorts only fledglings that have somehow left Heaven's gates possess. However it was almost never used as that was an exceptionally rare occurrence, nearly improbable. That was the until today, where all of the angels, grown or small, were falling from the pearly gates up above.

Eventually as the agonizing pain reached its peak, it began to gradually fade away as she reached her landing, and a landing it was. She crash-landed right onto, and almost _into,_ the Earth's surface, dragging grass and dirt right along with her as she eventually came to a full stop. Still laying on her stomach with her head down just as she had landed, she slowly raised her head and her arms in front of her, studying them and wiggling the small fingers curiously, she certainly was not expecting her first experience with a human body to be today of all days, not for a few years at least. She ran her fingers over the plain white silk dress she had thankfully gained from her morphing, feeling the soft material on the pads of her fingers. Once she thought she was well enough her newfound arms and hands she pushed herself up into a sitting position and took in her new surroundings.

" _Planet Earth"_ she thought to herself. To an everyday resident of the planet nothing about her location would be all that mesmerizing, it was nothing more than a cleared path (though now quite so cleared after her landing) of forest land perhaps once part of a hiking trail, the tall green trees were bathed in the dark light of the moon. However she was certainly not an everyday resident, and she stared around in wonder of the nature rich scene in front of her, even making out small ants and other bugs crawling through the grass below her feet.

However the feeling of wonder and merriment was soon replaced with a cold strike of fear as she realized that she was entirely alone. Alone in a new world and lost from her guardian, her Protector as they called them. Sure, fledglings were left away from their Protectors often so they could gain their independence but now? Now she had no clue where he was, or if he was even alive. She quickly shook that last possibility out of her head, barely even capable of thinking of a world without her big brother.

Thus, with a newfound determination to find her brother, her new body seemed much easier to utilize as she managed to scramble to her feet and take her first few shaky steps forward. The ground was soft, almost squishy beneath her toes, and she wondered if it had always felt this way. After gaining her bearings on her new legs she began her trek down the rest of the path, given that it was a man-made pathway she assumed it had to end at a clearing somewhere, she just hoped it wouldn't be too far away.


	2. I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here (Part 1)

**Hello there! I sincerely hope the first chapter was decent enough, I've had this story in my head for probably more than a year now and I'm pretty nervous to finally put into** **execution. This is also my first attempt not only writing for Supernatural, but writing a full chapter by chapter story as well so constructive criticism would be very much appreciated. Thanks! C:**

* * *

After about half an hour of running as fast her little legs could manage her foot had made contact with a hard and scratchy surface, causing her to tumble down right onto it. She let out a groan of pain as she felt the uncomfortable stinging sensation on her foot, knees and elbows where she had made contact with the surface. However, this pain was quickly pushed to the back of her mind as she realized just what exactly the surface she collided with was. _A road._ Sure it wasn't a major traffic zone or anything fancy and it was still secluded by trees, but it had to lead to something that wasn't another forest and that was more than enough for her right now.

However she soon realized that the painful stinging sensation she felt when she fell on the road wasn't just going to vanish. It continued to sting and strain with every step she tried to take. As an angel, she certainly wasn't used to feeling pain of any kind, and now it seemed like it just never stops. It was as if physical pain was an unavoidable factor of human life. " _But I'm not a human, so why am I feeling it?"_

Eventually the pain from the bruises and the fatigue of running so much became too much for her new body to handle and she caved in and flopped onto the grass next to the road, desperate to rest her aching form. After that it didn't take long for her exhaustion to get the better of her, as she fell backwards, asleep, onto the dark, cool grass.

* * *

Blinking her bleary eyes open, she took a moment to adjust to the risen sun. Once her vision returned she immediately realized that she was certainly _not_ on the side of the road she fell out of consciousness on, nor was she in the same state then when she had collapsed. Putting aside the fact that she felt much less tired, her once bloody knees and and foot were both wrapped tightly in bandages, and her pearl white dress was gone and replaced with a seemingly over-worn red long-sleeve shirt and a and a black pair of boys athletic shorts that would have fallen off if it weren't for the tightly knotted drawstring on the inside of its waistband.

Being preoccupied inspecting her new apparel she didn't take notice of the lady who had been approaching her. Her wavy brown hair was tied in a bun, and her brown eyes shown with kindness. "Good to see you're awake" she started casually. Taking note of the long white coat and ID clipped to her lavender button down shirt, she had only just realized where exactly she was. She was in a hospital of some sort, specifically a hospital bed. " _How on Earth could I have gotten here?"_ Before she could dwell on the subject any longer, the brunette lady had begun addressing her again. "Are you okay, dear? You were dropped off late last night by a man who said he found you passed out on the side of a road." She said stated softly, trying her best not to frighten the young girl, after all she couldn't have been any older than ten or eleven.

"Yes, yes I-I'm fine." She answered simply, still trying to adjust to the fact that she had a _voice._

Pushing her concern aside she realized she couldn't just pressure the girl into telling her just what exactly had happened to her, no matter how worried it made her. "What's your name?" She asked her, keeping her voice as gentle as possible

"Kalianna" She answered simply, truthfully she wanted nothing more than to get out of there as quick as she could. Even though she was grateful for the kindness of these humans her main focus was still to find her brother.

"That's a wonderful name" She answered with a genuine smile on her face. "I'm Nurse Fowler, and I'm going to leave you to rest for a bit, okay?" She continued softly "None of your injuries are serious, just some simple bruises so as soon as a guardian of yours comes by you're free to go."

Kalianna just smiled and nodded as she watched the woman walk out of the room and down the hall. She craned her neck in the direction that she had left, making certain the nurse was out of ear and eyeshot before kicking the thin sheet off of her legs, taking care to mind her bruised knee, before hopping out of the hospital bed and wandering down the opposite direction of where the nurse had went.

* * *

After wandering around the hospitals surplus of corridors, she eventually noticed a sign directing to the hospital's chapel. As the idea sprouted in her head, a smile had made its way onto the girl's face. If she was going find _any_ of her brothers or sisters in this building then the chapel would certainly be a vital place to look.

Slowly walking into the compact chapel, she made a quick look at the 7 other people in the room, all of which were sitting quietly, save for one. She had just managed to hear the latter end of his statement.

"-it doesn't matter, okay? We'll work it out. Please, man, I need you here." The man pleaded.

Kalianna felt a strange tightness in her chest after hearing how distressed the man seemed to be. " _Sentiment."_ She thought to herself, it was certainly new to her.

Before she could contemplate this strange sensation any longer, the man had turned around in her direction glancing at the six other residents in the room before landing on Kalianna. He eyed the girl curiously for a second or two, sensing something different about her but given the circumstances he couldn't be bothered to give it the time of day.

Turning back around the man continued his out loud prayer, "Screw it, okay, listen up. This one goes out to any angel with their ears on. This is Dean Winchester, and I need your help."

He had continued on for a while however Kalianna had stopped listening upon hearing him identify himself. " _Dean Winchester"_ she mused to herself. She had heard that name, the first and last, several times before. Her Protector had brought him and his younger brother, Sam, up several times in the past, telling his fledgling they were some of the best humans he'd ever known. And if anyone could get her back to him, then it would be the Winchesters.

Once he had gone silent, Kalianna slowly approached the man, keeping her arms placed respectfully behind her back as she stood at his side, "Did you say your name is Dean Winchester?" She asked softly, not wanting to get her hopes up right away.

The man in question immediately lifted his head up to study the girl in front of her. She was likely only about 10 or 11, about 5'4 with wavy light brown hair that reached just past her shoulders and curiously dressed in a shirt a size or so too big and baggy sports shorts. However her most striking feature was certainly her eyes, they were a dark blue-gray color much like the color of a stormy sky. They were made even more striking due to her long, pure black eyelashes that were angled slightly downward. She appeared and sounded human, but something about her seemed… off.

"Yeah, and why do you ask?" Despite the respectful reply, there was certainly an edge to his voice, though he had tried to keep it under control for now in case she really was just a kid.

"Because you can help me. I'm trying to find my brother and I _know_ you've met him."

"Okay, well who's your brother?"

"Castiel"

Dean froze for a split-second before realizing what he was dealing with here. "Ah, great, just what I need, another holy douchebag!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. He got up from seat on the chapel bench and stalked towards the girl. "Listen, I don't know what the your deal is, revenge maybe or whatever but you will _not_ be getting anything about him from me." He was just about to storm off before he felt her grab onto his jacket sleeve.

"No!" she squeaked in desperation. "That's not what I meant at! He's my older brother, I'm just a fledgling and I'm lost from my guardian," She picked her eyes up from where she'd been pointing them towards the floor, guiding them to Dean's eye before continuing "And that's not supposed to happen" she ended solemnly.


	3. I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here (Part 2)

Dean was conflicted. On one hand she really did appear to be a scared kid who was left all on her own, but angels were often found to be deceitful creatures. And kid angels? He can't say he's even _heard_ of them, let alone seen them. But if she somehow was just a child, than he couldn't really just leave her here to fend for herself, could he? And even if she wasn't a kid, she was still an angel, which meant she could help his brother, and that was all the convincing he needed.

Letting out a large sigh of frustration, he addressed the girl, "Alright, come with me," He ordered before marching off. Leaving Kalianna no time to process his unexpected agreement and instead simply scamper after his significantly larger form.

* * *

He led her back to his brother's hospital room stopping at the back of the room, next to the right side of Sam's bed and facing Kalianna again.

"Alright so first of all, who the hell are you?" He asked, staring down the fledgling.

Kalianna looked at him questioningly. "I told you, I'm a fledgling and your friend is my brother."

"No, I mean your name." He snapped, _friggin' angels._

She suddenly had a strange sensation that made her rather uncomfortable, almost squirmy, but she ignored it. It likely had something to do with making such a juvenile screw-up.

"Kalianna." She answered.

Dean scoffed, "Sounds like an angel name, long and confusing." He snarked, "How about we go with something simpler, instead I'll call you Kya." Truthfully he just didn't want the bother of spitting out an eight letter, three syllable name more than necessary, but he had to admit it was a nice nickname for her.

"Oh… okay, actually I like that!" 'Kya' remarked, giving him a crooked smile.

Dean couldn't help but slightly smile back, but he was still pretty wary of the girl so he quickly brushed off the slight bit of affection and got back to the business of saving Sam.

"So you see here," Dean started, gesturing to the man in the bed. "This is my brother and he's hurt, bad."

Kya stared down at the bruised and comatosed man on the bed, feeling not unlike she did when she first heard part of Dean's prayer.

"Sam Winchester.". She remarked solemnly

Dean's face snapped to Kya's accusingly, "How the hell could you know that?" Feeling his aforementioned affection for the girl drop.

"Castiel's told me all about you and your brother, he really admires you both." She said with the ghost of a smile on her face.

Dean simply stared at her, truthfully everything she was saying made perfect sense, but he just couldn't seem to wrap his head around the idea that angels had any semblance of a childhood.

"I'm so sorry, Dean, he really is dreadfully hurt."

"Yeah, he is. And that's why you're gonna heal him." Dean stated simply

Kya pulled her gaze from Sam's to Dean's questioningly, "I can't do that." She replied simply. "I'm too young, not nearly strong enough. I'm sorry, Dean." She said, sorrow in her tone.

Dean felt his hope deflate. He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back on his heels. "Yeah, right, course not." He answered, not being able to help the slight bitterness in his voice..

Kya looked to the floor, feeling almost guilty for something that wasn't even her own fault. She wanted to say something to console him but before she could gather the words, another presence made themself know from behind her. The woman immediately caught Dean's attention as possibly being an angel who came to answer his prayer. "Hey," He started, "I'm just gonna break the ice, are you an angel?" He asked quickly

The woman gave him a kind, if not confused smile before answering him lightly, "Sometimes I wish I were. My name is Kim Schortz, and I'm a grief counselor here at the hospital."

"Right… Sorry, I'm just tired." Dean replied despondently. "Well all due respect but, uh.. I'm not grieving." He stated with a shrug. "Not yet at least." He added grimly, staring down at his brother.

"I'm afraid as hard as this may be this may be a good time to talk," Ms. Schortz continued, keeping her posture straight and her hands respectfully clasped in front of her as she continued "about the inevitable."

Kya observed that this seemed to be something Dean certainly did _not_ want to talk about.

"Looks I'm sure you're a nice person and that you mean well but…. Inevitable? That's a fightin' word where I come from." He glanced at Kya, who was looking back at the woman inquisitively . "There's always a way."

"And I am a prayerful woman who believes in miracles as much as the next, but I also know how to read an E.E.G. and unless you're telling me that you have a direct line to those angels that you were looking for…"

" _Yeah_ , no.. I uh… guess I don't." He answered, looking away from both Kya and the counselor. "But I might have something better," he continued, catching the attention of the both of them.

"I've got the king of Hell in my trunk." He stated seriously, making his way to the door before turning back to Kya at the last second, "You. Stay here, I'll be back." he told her simply before leaving the room.

"U-uhm, sir, is that a metaphor?" The counselor questioned, seemingly making a move to attempt to follow him as she exited the room as well. Leaving Kya with nothing to do but obey Dean's order.

Just like a good little soldier.

* * *

An hour or so later, Dean finally made his return along with another man who Kya recognized as an angel, though she wasn't able to distinguish most of them.

"Good, you're still here." Dean told Kya with a nod. "This is Ezekiel, he's here to help my brother." Dean said, gesturing to the man next to him, whose vessel had short dark brown hair and had a leather and gray hoodie over a purple t-shirt.

Ezekiel smiled warmly at the fledgling, quick to recognize her. "Hello, Kalianna."

Kya couldn't help but smile back, giving a small wave as she had noticed humans like to, he appeared to be quite genuine compared to many of the angels.

Ezekiel made his way over to Sam's side and began to inspect him when Dean spoke up.

"You still able to cure things after the fall?" His form was tense, almost nervous as he kept his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Yes I should be but… he's so weak." Ezekiel stated.

Before anyone else could get a word in, Dean's phone began to ring, staring at the caller ID before answering.

"Who is this?" He asked gruffly

Kya watched as his face went from emotionless to one of shock as he quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving her to wonder who that could have possibly been.

* * *

"Cas, what the Hell's going on?" Dean asked quickly.

"Metatron… tricked me. It wasn't angel trials, it was a spell I wanted you to know that." Cas replied solemnly, quite clearly ashamed over what he had caused.

"Okay, well that's great but we got ourselves a problem."

"...What's wrong?" Cas asked, dreading the answer.

"Sam. He's um… They say he's dying."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I mean first he was okay, then he wasn't. Have you heard my prayers? I've been praying to you all night!" Dean rambled, finally letting his stress get the better of him slightly.

"Dean. Metatron he…" Cas struggled to get the words out, once again feeling rather ashamed of himself. "He took my grace." He finished quickly.

"What?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry about me, what are you doing for Sam?"

"Uh, everything I can. There's actually another angel in there working on him right now." Dean began to ramble again.

"What other angel?" Cas demanded sharply.

"His name is Ezekiel. He's cool, I mean I think he is."

"Ezekiel, yes." Cas stated in relief. "He's a good soldier. He should be able to help until I get there."

"No, no, no, no, that's not an option."

"It might be a few days but-"

"Hey! Cas, listen to me. There are angels out there, okay? And they're lookin' for you, and they're pissed." However as the words 'angels looking for you' came out of his mouth, another situation of his came to mind, "But speakin' of which, there's some kid who found me here, she's an angel.. I think. Say she's a fledgling and that your her Protector or something, you know anything about that?"

"D-did you get her name?" Cas replied immediately, seeming rather impatient for an answer.

"Yeah, says she's Kalianna."

Dean heard Cas breath a sigh of relief, "Yes, she is a fledgling, and I am responsible for her. I'm so glad to hear that she's safe."

"Wait so you're sayin' she _was_ telling the truth? That she's some kid angel or something?"

"Yes, there is a newer generation of angels, I'll explain later but keep her safe for me, please."

"Yeah, definitely if you really trust her that much." Dean had to admit, that he did feel better about her knowing that everything she's told him is most likely the truth.

"And as for the other angels, not all of them are so angry, Dean. Some of them are just looking for direction. Some are just lost."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think I can help her, Dean."

"No, Cas. I know you want to help, okay? I do, but helping angels is what got you in trouble in the first place. Now I'm begging you for once, look out for _yourself._ " Dean practically ordered. "Until we figure out what the hell is going on, trust nobody."

"And do what?" Cas retorted. "Just abandon them all?"

"Damn it, Cas! Are you hearing yourself? There's a war on and it's on you!" He scolded, "There's thousands of 'em th-. Dean paused and decided to change his approach. "You said you lost your grace? Right? That means you're human. That means that you bleed and you eat and you sleep and all the things you never had to worry about before!" He finished, exasperated.

"I'm fine, Dean." Cas tried to reassure him.

Dean simply rolled his eyes at this remark, before finding the chance to reply the hospital floor began to shake beneath his feet. Rounding the hallway corner, he saw the extremity of the rumbling from watching an IV drip bag shaking and bouncing on it's stand. "Whoa."

"What's going on?"

"I think we've got more company. Look, get your ass to the bunker, _alone."_

"Dean-"

" _Go Cas."_ Dean demanded before hanging up and running back to Sam's room.

* * *

Ezekiel and Kya both watched out the window, at the angels essences' swirling about outside. Both of them turning around at the sound of Dean barging back through the door. "One of yours?" He asked, addressing neither of them specifically.

"They're trying to claim a vessel." Kya told him simply, "I think we need to leave." She finished meekly, not wanting to start any fights.

However Dean immediately objected, "No, no. If we move him, he dies."

"If we stay, we could all die." Ezekiel responded sternly.

However, it seemed Dean was just as stubborn as he appeared as he simply would not take that as answer. Instead finding fit to seal them in the hospital room, drawing numerous different angel wardings on each of the four plain white walls. Capping the marker, he addressed the pair behind him. "Long as these are up, no angels are comin' in," He explained, tossing the marker on the floor. "And no one's coming out. You two gonna be okay with these?"

"They don't affect fledglings." Kya answered plainly before glancing up at Ezekiel expectantly.

He looked around the small room before simply stating, "I'll manage."

Noticing his change in demeanor, Dean questioned, "What?"

"They're here." He answered in a downbeat tone.

At this, Dean immediately jumped into action as he ran for the door. "Okay." He began "Do not open this door for anyone but me."

Kya and Ezekiel both simply stared back at him.

"Save him, you hear me?" He told Ezekiel sternly, pointing to Sam before leaving the room.

"...Can you save him?" Kya questioned.

"I-I'm not sure," He stated before taking in a large breath, gasping slightly.

"Ezekiel? Is something wrong?" She questioned, feeling genuinely a bit concerned for the angel she had only just met.

"I don't believe I'm quite as strong as I had thought." He replied leaning against the wall slightly, before Kya came over to steady him, gently helping him over to the chair next to the hospital bed.

"Thank you, you are a very kind young angel." Ezekiel stated, smiling up at Kya, who once again found herself smiling back. However it soon faded as her gaze drifted to the battered man who lied on the hospital bed next to them. The stories Castiel would tell her about him, Sam Winchester, how he had always tried to be kind whenever possible. Now she may never have the chance to see just how kind he could be.

These solemn thoughts were interrupted by the sudden beeping of Sam's heart monitor and Dean's reappearance in the room.

"The hell's happening?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the monitor.

"This just started." Ezekiel replied, gesturing to the aforementioned monitor. "And the warding, I'm afraid I'm weaker than I thought."

Dean immediately began to cross some of the sigils off, but it was no use for Ezekiel.

"I am sorry, Dean."

Dean's head snapped to his, "No, no, no, no. No, we had a deal, okay? I fight, you save!"

"And would that I could. I'm just afraid it's too late."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked hysterically, "Are you saying there's no way to save my brother's life?"

The two angels shared a look, before Kya answered, "Certainly no good ways."

"Well what are the bad ones?" Dean asked, looking between the two. At the two's hesitation he continued desperately, "We're outta options here, man, good or bad let me hear 'em!"

"I cannot promise," Ezekiel started, "But there is a chance I can fix your brother, from the inside."

"From the inside." Dean repeated, "So what? You gonna open 'em up?"

He simply shook his head.

"What, _possession?_ You want to possess Sam?"

"I told you-"

"No way." Dean answered quickly

"Understood. It's your call."

Dean stared at this brother, "No it's Sam's call. There's no way in Hell he'd say yes to bein' possessed by anything."

"He would rather die." Ezekiel stated in understanding.

Dean nodded, as he continued watching Sam solemnly as Ezekiel managed to stand back up, with Kya's assistance.

He turned off the monitor with a wave of his hand as he turned to Dean, "I'll leave you alone then."

Kya watched as Dean's face filled with emotion; sadness, disbelief, and _desperation._ "Wait." He called to Ezekiel solemnly. The angel in question turning back to face him, Dean returning the favor.

"If I consider this, and I mean just consider it, I need something, man. You gotta prove to me how bad he is."

Ezekiel approached Sam's bed and placed his hand on his forehead before doing the same with Dean. "Close your eyes." He told him.

Whatever it may be that Ezekiel had shown him had visibly shaken Dean up when Ezekiel had removed his hand from his forehead. "What are you doing, Sam?" He stammered.

"As you can see there's not much time." He told him.

"I know. Damn it, I know." He answered, he made his way toward the other end of the bed, sobering up. "How will it work?"

"Mutual benefit, I suppose. I heal Sam while healing myself."

"And when he's healed?"

"I leave." At Dean's despondence he continued, "It's the best of a bad situation, Dean."

"Even if I said yes, it doesn't mean squat. Sam will never say yes, not to you."

"No, he wouldn't." Kya piped up, "But he would say yes to you."

At this, Ezekiel uses what power he currently had to send Dean into Sam's mind and manages to convince him to stay alive, and not accept his death. Just as Kya and Ezekiel had predicted he'd be able to.

Once Ezekiel was safely inside Sam's body the three made a quick escape from the hospital, slowing to a walk when they were safely outside.

"So," Dean started, "How's it look in there?"

"Not good. There is much work to do be done."

"Yeah but he's gonna wake up, right?"

"Of course he will, just not immediately." Kya stated from Dean's left.

Dean nodded. "So when he does- What is he gonna feel you inside, triaging his spleen?" He questioned, ignoring the perplexed look he got from Kya.

"He will not feel me, no. There is no reason for Sam to know I'm in here at all." Ezekiel responded.

"You're joking. No this is- This is too big." Dean answered, staring at him in slight disbelief.

"And what will we do if you do tell him he is possessed by an angel?"

"Well, he'll have to understand." Dean answered easily.

"But what if he doesn't?" Kya questioned lightly.

"Without his acceptance, Sam can eject me at any time, especially with me so weak. And if Sam does eject me, he will die."

Dean looked between the two of them before nodding, his head low. "Then we keep it a secret for now, or until Sam's well enough he doesn't need an angelic pacemaker. Or I find a way to tell him." He explained in disbelief. "As for him bein' in a hospital, I'll have to figure something out."

"I can erase it all, if you like. He will not remember any of this."

Despite his ever-growing guilt, Dean agreed to Ezekiel offer to erase Sam's memory of his hospital visit.

"Alright well, we best get going." Dean stated before turning to Kya. "That goes for you too, I promised your brother I'd keep you safe, Kid."

"Wh-what… you've heard from Castiel?" She questioned, hope and relief washing over her. "So he's okay?"

Dean smiled at her newfound pep. "Yeah, he's just fine, Kiddo. And I told him I'd keep you safe for now." He told her. Opting to leave out the fact that her brother caused the fall of Heaven and was now simply a fragile human, he led her back to the Impala on to their next destination.


	4. Devil May Care

**Alright well, I feel like I should firstly apologize for abandoning this story for about 4 months. This year has been a bit more stressful than I'm used to and I lost my motivation for a bit, but I'm feeling ready to write once again, and once more sorry about the delay and thank you very much to those who have shown my story support, it always makes me so happy. 3**

Save for the steady trickling of the falling rain outside, the car ride was almost entirely silent. Dean was driving with Sam still unconscious in the passenger's seat while Kya sat silently in the back seat, twiddling her thumbs absentmindedly as she watched the rain wiggle its way down the chilled glass windows.

Eventually Dean spoke up, "So you ain't got enough mojo to heal yet, huh?" Truthfully, he had a plethora of questions he wanted to ask the girl, but she was just that, a girl. He didn't want to overwhelm or scare her too much. She was at least marginally smarter than a human kid of her development, but Dean doubted she was quite intelligent enough to explain the ins and outs of new angelic creation with the absence of a certain Father. He figured those questions would be better suited to ask Cas when they get back to the Bunker.

"Not fully. I can heal small wound and injuries, but nothing big." She replied, not taking her eyes off of the raindrop splecked window. She was still adjusting to everything that had happened to her in less than 24 hours. Between getting thrown out of her home, into a new foreign world and a full physical human body, she wasn't quite calm or relaxed yet. Kya finally pulled her eyes away from the window and peered over at Sam, studying his asleep form.

She knew it wasn't her fault in the slightest that she couldn't help him, but she couldn't help feeling as if she had let Dean or even Sam down. She found it to be a less than pleasant feeling.

She was jerked out of these thoughts when he began to stir, rolling his head and sitting up slightly, "Where are we?" He asked drowsily.

Dean jerked his head over to him, "Whoa… Sam?"

Sam simply stared back at him, confused, "..What?"

"Okay, take it easy, how you feeling?"

"Tired." He answered. "Like I slept for a week."

"Well try a day," Dean replied. "You've been out since the sky was spittin' angels."

Kya watched the two of them with immense curiousity, curious to meet the second Winchester brother while still more than content to remain undetected by him, given Dean's first impression of her.

"What the hell happened?" questioned Sam.

"What do you remember?" Dean asked back.

"The.. The church, feeling like crap, the angels falling, and that's it."

"But you're feelin' good?"

Sam stared back at him, "Yea. I mean I just uhmm.. You've been driving around with me passed out in the passenger seat for a day?"

"Ah, I mean I stopped, you know. Met a few Japanese tourists along the way, nobody got too handsy. Picked up this kiddo too." Dean gestured to backseat directly behind himself where Kya had sat silently watching the two interact.

Sam turned around to find the young girl staring back at him like 'a deer in the headlights' like the saying goes. Admittedly he didn't know what to think of her, let alone say to her.

"I.. uhm, hello." He forced out gracelessly.

"Hi." Kya said back just as awkwardly, "Nice to meet you…" She finished.

"Yea uh, you too." Sam stared back at Dean, clearly hoping for an explanation of some sort.

"Alright well we'll get to introductions later, long story short she's lost and we just gotta watch her until we get her home, okay?"

Sam looked dumbfounded, but agreed nonetheless.

"I knew you'd pull through," Dean continued. "I meant what I said at the church, you're capable of anything, Sam, and hell if you didn't prove me right."

After that statement, Kya began to tune out their exact conversations, and instead began to reflect how much love Dean clearly had for his younger brother.

* * *

Resting on a picnic table of a rest stop, Dean began to fill Sam in on what he missed eventually coming to Kya, who sat silently on the table's bench with her head resting on her arms which were on the top of the table itself.

"And as for the kid,' Dean started. "Mind explaining who you are to my brother, kiddo?"

Kya stared back at him, before she came to her senses. "Uhh, no… I wouldn't."

Sam watched her intently, his expression neutral and passive, waiting patiently for the girl to begin.

Kya took a breath before speaking, "My name is Kalianna, and I'm a fledgling. Your friend Castiel is my big brother, my Protector and Dean said he would look out for me until he comes back."

"A kid angel, basically. Cas said there's a new generation of angels each are apparently raised by one of their siblings and he's responsible for Kya here."

Sam was astonished, but at the same time, incredibly confused by this explanation. Since when did angels have any form a childhood? They weren't born or raised, they were just created, and that's it. But Dean believed it, and had apparently heard it from Cas himself, so surely it was the truth. However with that in mind he had a swiftly newfound plethora of questions for the both Kalianna and Castiel. Like just how similar were the fledglings to the full-grown angels? Could she teleport? Did she have any powers yet? How similar was she to a human child? How come the angels never mention their fledglings?

But he had refrained from asking any of these questions immediately, she was likely already jumpy and overwhelmed, and the last thing he wanted to do was make it worse on her.

Coming to his senses, he stared back at Kya and began to smile before he merely replied, "Okay."

Kya smiled back at him, relieved that he had taken the revelation so simply, and without harsh judgement.

Dean smirked, happy to see Sam had taken the news so positively.

Sam eventually diverted his fascination towards the fledgling and began addressing his brother again "So what about Crowley? You uhh…" He trailed off, imitating slicing his throat.

"I would've loved nothing better than to ice that limey bitch. But then I thought to myself, what would Sam Winchester do?" Dean replied with a proud smirk.

"I'd have… stabbed him in the brain."

"Oh." Dean replied plainly.

Kya scrunched her face up in confusion, "Who's Crowley?"

"The King of Hell, and I figured he might know a few things, so why not Zero Dark Thirty his ass?" Dean answered before getting up off the table, closely followed by Sam.

"Wait. So Crowley is… alive?"

Dean popped the Impala's trunk before replying, "Oh yeah. He's the junk in my trunk."

Curiously, Kya hopped off the bench and peered over Dean's shoulder into the Impala's trunk to find a pale, slightly bruised, dark-haired man who was handcuffed and with duct tape over his mouth.

* * *

"Alright, kiddo," Dean addressed Kya in the backseat, putting the Impala in park. "This'll be where you'll be staying with us." He gestured towards what had appeared to be an underground shelter, all that was immediately visible was a large black metal door surrounded by bricks. "It's the safest place on Earth." He remarked before exiting the car and gesturing for Kya to follow him. She complied and tailed him to the door while he unlocked it.

The pair had barely made it through the entrance before an arrow had flown into the railing between them. "The hell?" Dean said, staring at the arrow.

They both looked down to find a man with short black hair, who was likely younger than Dean, hiding behind a flipped-over table with a crossbow in his hands.

Upon seeing his face, it had immediately registered in Kalianna's brain just who he was. He was Kevin Tran, the current prophet of the lord.

"Dean?" He called out, "You're alive!"

"Yeah 'cause you're a crappy shot," Dean retorted pulling the arrow out of the railing, "Katniss."

He descended the staircase, Kya trailing behind him.

"Sorry. It's been a bad couple of days." Kevin answered sounding highly stressed, nearly hysterical. "I-I haven't slept, or eaten… I'm pretty backed up."

Dean gave him a look. "Okay, overshare."

He appeared to be so frenzied, he failed to notice Kya curiously watching him from Dean's side.

"After we talked this place went nuts, alright? Th-there was some alarm, and all the machines were freakin' out and th-the bunker just locked down. I couldn't open the door, my cell phone stopped working! I thought the world was ending."

Finally he glanced to find the young girl who was standing just behind Dean, peering curiously at him and his eccentric behavior. 'Who's she?"

Dean glanced back at Kya, "Close. The angels fell, and that brought her here, to keep her safe."

He directed his attention back to Dean "What does that mean, the angels fell?"

"Nothin' good," He answered, picking up the discarded crossbow. "Listen, next time the world's 'ending', grab a gun." Tossing the bow onto the table he walked past him and opened his cellphone.

"I got service." Dean said.

Walking back to a control panel of sorts, Kevin had easily restored the power, turning on the lights and giving Kya a clearer view of just where she was. The room was rather haughtily decorated for being an underground bunker, at least from what she knew of human bunkers. The table in the middle of the room lit up and displayed a map of the Earth on it. The walls were an off-white color on top and black brick patterned on the bottom with several forms of outdated machinery and technology built into them. It certainly seemed like a proper example of human ingenuity to her.

"It's back online. Maybe when you opened the door from the outside door, it reset the system."

"Yeah, okay, let's go with that." Dean answered with a smirk. "Anyway, Kya, this is Kevin Tran. Kevin this is Kya, she's Cas' little sister."

"Yes, I've... heard. Even the fledglings know all of the prophet's names." She gave him a weak but genuine smile while Kevin simply gaped at her.

"H-his sister? So she's an angel?" He was clearly not fond of the idea.

"Sorta, she's a kid and she ain't out to hurt ya'. Right Kya?" Dean replied, smirking at her.

"O-of course I'm not out to hurt him, I don't have reason to harm anybody right now." She replied.

The door to the bunker opened once more, to reveal Sam carrying Crowley inside, whom was bagged, handcuffed, and had earmuffs on. "Hey," Sam said, looking between the 3 of them. "All good?"

"Is it ever." Dean answered. "Come on."

Together the two had taken Crowley into another part of the bunker, presumably to lock him away. Leaving Kya and Kevin to themselves.

Kya didn't make much effort to conversate, simply more inclined to continue curiously poking around her new surroundings. The room behind the entrance room seemed to be a sort of library meant for research on paranormal and supernatural creatures if the books on the shelves were to give her any indication. Past the library sat a exceptionally large telescope. For an underground fortress, it really was intricately designed.

Her musing were distracted by Kevin's sudden yelling at Sam and Dean, who had just returned, this time without the King of Hell. "What's Crowley doin' here? Why isn't he dead? Why aren't you stabbin' him right now?!" He exclaimed.

"All right, all right, chill out Kevin, okay? We need him." Dean answered, slightly flustered.

"...What?" Kevin clearly was not following.

"Kevin, look, if we can get Crowley to give us the name of every demon he's got topside, we can hunt them down. All of them." Sam explained, sounding more patient than his brother.

"He will break, okay. And when he does, we'll hold him down while you knife him. Then we all go out for ice cream and strippers." Dean said, Sam giving him a look for that last bit, clearly he forgot there was a child in the room. Not that said child was paying much attention anyway.

"Just stay away from him, alright?" Sam told Kevin.

Kevin just shook his head, unconvinced with their explanation, "So now what?"

"I gotta make some phone calls, you need to hit the angel tablet see if you can find anything on the spell that Metatron used to empty out Heaven." Dean instructed Kevin.

"Yeah, maybe we can reverse it before the God Squad does too much damage." Sam agreed.

"Yea, if we're lucky. Alright get Kya settled then check the net for anything angel-y."

"Or demon-y." Sam retorted.

"Or monster-y. Or ghost-y or…"

"Paranormal-y?" Kya offered, not quite sure what they were on about.

"Yea basically." Dean answered, sighing. "It's gonna be a busy year."

They all parted ways, Kya followed Sam down one of the bunker's many hallways before they stopped at a door labeled "Room 23".

Sam pushed the door open and motioned Kya to go through, she obliged and stood just beyond the archway, taking a look around the room. It was rather plain but decently furnished. A simple full-sized bed with a mahogany headboard, plain white sheets, and a single white pillow was placed in the middle of the room. A small nightstand with a lamp atop it was to the right of the bed and to the left was a plain mahogany dresser. On the opposite wall of the bed sat a teak wood desk with a matching maroon cushioned chair, and a corkboard right above it. She curiously pushed on the mattress with her fingers, testing its texture. Truthfully, she had no idea if she needed sleep or not. She could tell she could get winded and need rest, but sleep? She certainly didn't sleep in heaven, but she wasn't in heaven and she felt different down on Earth and in different form. But regardless, she knew she could use time to relax after everything that happened to her recently.

She turned back to Sam, who was watching her from the doorway, "Thank you." She said simply. And she meant it, it was incredibly kind of the brothers to take her in the way they have.

"No problem. My room's right across," He gestured to the closed door directly behind him. "So if you ever need anything, than just let me know."

Her smile widened, "Okay, thank you. Again."

Sam smiled and nodded before walking away. Kya looked around the room, opening the dresser to find it empty and then opening the desk to find nothing but a few old paper clips and pencils. The room was more then she could've asked for of course, but it lacked what many humans would call decoration, or even charm. It was plain, and truthfully as an angel in heaven, Kya never understood just why humans were always so obsessed with how pretty something is or could be, but now looking on at the sparsely decorated seen before her, perhaps it made a bit more sense.

A knock on her doorway caught her attention, it was Sam again, he was dangling a plastic shopping bag in his hand. "Hey, we got you some clothes, so you're not stuck in those. Hopefully they fit." He said kindly, setting the bag on her bed and making his leave, closing the door behind him.

Taking note of her stretched out shirt and male's basketball shorts Kya pulled the bag open and sifted through it. Most of it seemed to be rather standard human attire, a plain white, plain black, and a plain red shirt, a blue and black flannel, and 2 pairs of jeans, light-wash and black. Kya pulled the shorts off and looked at the bruises on her knees, they were healing and mostly scabbed over by now. Kya stared at the wound contemplatively, she hadn't tried to use her powers since she was in heaven. And she was slightly nervous to try to, she had bruised herself, and was experiencing drowsiness, neither of which were very "angelic". She lowered her palm to her right kneecap and conjured up the dark blue fledgling magic, her scabbed injury quickly vanishing, then she slowly hovered her hand over to her left knee, conjuring the same results effortlessly. Relief and glee had washed over her to find that she had not lost all of her angelic powers. She may be in a human form, but she's not a human, she's still an angel. She pulled on the black jeans and plain white t-shirt, both of which fit relatively well, even if the shirt was a bit baggy.

She shoved the rest of the clothes, including the old ones, back into the plastic bag and set it on the floor. She decided against putting them in the dresser drawers as she had no clue how long she would staying with the Winchesters in their bunker. She had no clue if they even wanted her around, they didn't know really anything about her, they just happen to know her brother well.

Pushing aside these thoughts, she didn't necessarily want to think about them, she laid back on the bed. Curling herself into the fetal position in the sheets, she quickly drifted off.

* * *

Kalianna awoke later on, feeling unconcerned that she had fallen asleep like a human being would, she knew she had her powers still and that was all the comfort she needed. She hopped off the bed and down the hallway. Eventually she came to a stop as she heard Dean's voice, sounding as if he was in the middle of a rather vehement statement. Watching from her spot she saw that he was talking to Kevin, who still looked as discomposed as before.

"-Out that door, it's demons, and it's angels, and they would all love to get their hands on a prophet. So even with Crowley here, this is still the safest place for you. It just is. And we need you, man."

"Because I'm useful."

"Because you're family. After all the crap we've been through, after all the good that you've done… Man if you don't think that we would die for you, then I don't know what to tell you."

 _"Humans can certainly be some loyal creatures."_ Kya pondered.

"Because you, me, Sam and Cas, and now Kya, we are all we got. But hey if none of that matters to you, then I won't stop you."

Kya didn't know what part of that statement to reflect on first. That it seemed as if Kevin was about to run away from the Winchesters or that the Winchesters, or at least Dean, had already considered her family. _"Loyal, yes. To a fault it would seem."_ They didn't know her, not really. They had no real reason to trust her other than her brother's confirmation that she had told the truth, and yet he considered her to be part of his _family_? It was overwhelming to a simple little angel like her.

She felt like she needed to go lie down all over again.


	5. I'm No Angel

Dean was certainly not what could be considered a "morning person.'' He was the type who is likely not able to get through the day without at least one morning cup of coffee. Which was what he was up to right now. Wrapped up in his dark grey robe, he poured out his first fresh cup of black coffee of the day before making his way out of the kitchen.

"Sam!" He called out into the map room, "You here?"

As if on cue, Sam emerged through the front door, "Hey, morning!" He exclaimed.

Perplexed, Dean checked his watch. "You've been outside already?"

"Yeah. Woke up, went for a run, beautiful sunrise. Anyways, cleaned up, went and got breakfast, grabbed you real bacon and eggs, extra grease, not even gonna argue." He set the one of the two takeout containers he was holding on the map table and they both sat down.

"Mm, perfect." Dean replied. "Wait, you went running?"

"What? Why do you look so worried?"

"Let's see, there's Cas, who I told to haul ass here. That was days ago, he's still out there, while we've still got his sister who we barely understand he told us to look after for 'em. Um, there's _you._ "

Sam nearly laughed at his accusation, "Me? I feel great?"

Dean paused, "I'm sure you do, but-"

Kya then chose that moment to stumble her way up the staircase into the map room with them, standing in the doorway, looking rather disheveled.

Dean froze, taking in her discomposure, finding it rather amusing. "Mornin' Sleeping Beauty." Sam now looking back at her with similar humor.

"Uh..., Hi." She replied rubbing her fingers through her tangled hair, before taking a seat next to Sam.

Sam slid the second takeout container in front of her. "I know you're an angel of sorts and you might not need it, but I saw you were asleep last night like a human so I figured maybe you might need to eat. Just some toast and eggs for you, if you want." He gave her a smile which she returned lightly.

"Thank you, I'm not sure if I do, but I can at least try it. You humans seem to like it." She said, lightly.

Dean stared in between the two of them. "Wait, wait, hold on a second." He stared at Kya. "You need to sleep?"

"I guess so, yeah, things are different in this body." She answered, slightly solemn.

"...Kya, are you sure you're still.. A fledgling? An angel?" Dean questioned.

"I had the same fear in the beginning but," Kya raised her hand palm up and conjured up the navy aura before lowering her hand and smiling. "My powers are still there."

Dean and Sam looked in between each other, Sam was the one to speak up. "Is the dark color, like, normal?"

She nodded, "Fledgling magic starts out nearly black, it lightens as we grow up."

"So… wait, how old are you? And how about the kid's body you took?" Dean wasn't sure how the thought hadn't occurred to him sooner. Sure, she was a kid, but she was smart and not a regular kid.

Kya looked at him quizzically, "You mean a vessel?"

Dean just nodded.

"I don't have one, fledglings have a… natural human form. To keep from harm if we were to fall from heaven we would change into our own vessel or human form."

Sam and Dean both looked dumbfounded, staring at her.

Kya caught their looks, smirking slightly, she shrugged. "We weren't made just like our Protectors."

"Clearly not." Dean said, shaking his head.

"And age.." She scrunched up her face. "I-I don't really know.."

"Really?" Sam replied.

"Well, angels aren't exactly birthday party types, Sammy." Dean replied.

"Alright Kya, I think that's enough questions for you for now. Just eat your food, kid." Dean told her before turning back to Sam.

"Alright now, Sam, like I was sayin' you went through the trials. Okay that put a big strain on you and I just think it's better if you took it easy, you know, and didn't act like you were-"

"Possessed by an angel." Dean stared at him in confusion while Kya was quick to sense the change in being besides her, before Dean slowly perceived the shift from Sam to Ezekiel.

"And he _does_ feel better. A work in progress of course, but I am slowly healing him."

"That's great, but um-."

"I have news, I've picked up chatter among the angels. Not all are wandering in confusion."

" _Yeah, some of 'em are after Cas."_ Dean thought to himself, but he wasn't about to tell that to Kya, she was worried about Cas when they met, she'd be better off not knowing he was in danger.

"There is a faction that is rapidly organizing and finding human vessels to contain them."

"Led by Naomi?"

"I have not heard that name, no. But it is this faction's leadership who.. Are against you. "He said, glancing at Kya, unbeknown to her as she was focused mostly on nibbling bits of toast, "You see, Dean, I can be useful."

"So can my brother. So why don't you go check your e-mail, and if I need your help, I'll let you know." Dean told Ezekiel.

"Dean."

"I said I'll let you know." Dean re-emphasized.

Ezekiel complied, and Sam was back without ever knowing he was gone. "I mean you know, Cas is human now. It's gonna take him a lot longer to travel."

Dean stared at him, "I'm gonna get whiplash."

"Wait, did you say Castiel is _human_?"

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, he hadn't made it a point to Sam to keep that from Kya.

Sam looked at her confusedly, "What, you didn't know that?"

"No. How did that happen?"

"Alright Kya, look. Yes he's human, he's fine, but he's human. Don't worry about it, he'll fine."

"I don't understand." Kya started.

"And you don't have to." He answered with finality.

Kya took the hint, and reluctantly let the subject go, though she couldn't get it out of her head. How did it happen? Where is he? She was utterly dumbfounded.

"Look, Kya let it go for now 'cause we got bigger problems. If the angels are organizing, then that makes them a lot more dangerous than we thought." Dean said.

"Why do you think they're organizing?" Sam replied.

While Dean scrambled to back-pedal his slip-up, Kya had quickly replied for him.

"Because it's what angels do. They always need order and rules to follow, it just makes sense."

* * *

"I really don't think this will work." Kya told Sam and Dean exasperatedly, adjusting the suit jacket as well as she could in the limited space of the Impala's backseat, "I do happen to look as young as I am."

Dean just chuckled, "Look kid, you're clever for your age. And when you've got a good enough fake badge, you can get away with anything." He told her, tossing the badge to her. "Besides it's not even an officer were talkin' to just yet so you can practice."

Sam gave her a reassuring smile in agreement before her and Dean exited the Impala and made towards the cathedral.

Kya stayed quiet while Dean introduced both of them. The brothers seemed to be correct, despite a few strange looks they were convinced with her badge's authenticity.

"Yeah, yeah, I think I know this guy you're talking about. Sounds like Clarence." The man they were questioning told them.

"Clarence?" Dean questioned, voicing all three of their thoughts.

"The church, it runs a shelter here in town, and we work here. We earn our keep. Clarence spent a couple nights, and then had to move on." The man continued.

"And he left the day the bodies were found?"

"Matter of fact. Oh man, those poor guys were a mess. They must have suffered bad. But at least now they're with the angels."

Dean gave him a look, "I sure as hell hope not. Clarence happen to mention where he was headed?"

"No. He just said he always had to keep going."

After that, Dean and Kya had left, thanking the man and returning to the car.

"All right, well he's definitely been here. Good news is he's getting cagey. He's using a fake name, Clarence." Dean informed him.

"That's what Meg used to call him. Of course, he doesn't get that's the name of a pretty famous angel." Sam answered.

"It is?" Kya questioned.

While Dean asked him, "What?"

Sam looked between the two of them, "It's A Wonderful Life."

Dean shook his head.

"Dude, seriously?" Sam responded.

Dean instead changed the subject, "What'd you come up with?"

"Another angel kill, outside a town called Lafayette about a day's travel east of here." Sam informed him.

"In Indiana?" Kya piped up.

They both glanced back at her before sharing a look, "Yeah." Sam replied, "Body was found in a homeless camp, insides barbecued. The whole nine."

"Homeless guy?" Dean asked.

"No, a pharmacist from Dayton." Sam answered.

"Huh." Dean contemplated, before they drove off.

Eventually they made their way to the police station, having a conversation with the police chief about the recent events, while making their way through the station.

"Damndest thing I ever saw.' The chief told them,"Vic had a stab wound, but it's not what killed him. It's like his insides were-"

"Vaporized?" Dean cut in. "It's been goin' around."

"So, this guy was a pharmacist from Ohio?" Sam questioned.

"Apparently. Total family man, religious. One day, just hops in the SUV, takes off, dies under a bridge here from God knows what. This is his stuff, help yourselves." The chief hands them two plastics evidence bags and makes his leave.

Thanking the man, they inspect the evidence, finding only innocuous everyday items such as a wallet, keys, a pen and his phone which Dean proceeded to search through.

"Nothing weird. Crappy music, a lot of podcasts, all of the same one. 'Reverend Buddy Boyle's 'Goin' for Glory Hour" Dean listed off.

"Cop said he was religious." Sam replied.

Dean played one of the podcasts, leaning over so all of them could watch.

"Join me in a heapin' of glory, friends. When you're in the presence of the divine, you'll know it. And if you let yourself, you'll hear it." Dean appearing bored, fast forwards the video. "-So remember, if angels come a-knockin', let 'em on in!"

The group were silent for a moment before Sam speaks up, "Angels can't possess a human without permission, right?" He asked, glancing at Kya.

She simply shook her head in response.

"So… what, they're using this guy to find vessels?"

"It's a willing audience," Dean replied. "They're all religious types like our pharmacist here. Buddy Boyle was telling them to let the angels take them over."

"Like body snatchers."

"How big a reach does this Boyle guy have?" Dean asked.

Sam did a search of Buddy Boyle's podcast on the police computer, coming to less than comforting results.

"Pretty much the entire planet." Sam said flatly.

With this newfound information they quickly leave the station.

* * *

The three then make their way to a homeless shelter Cas was said to be at, attempting to get information about him from the homeless people who were staying there. Which proved to be easier said than done, as none of them were keen on talking, thinking perhaps they were going to use any info they gave away against them. However eventually they managed to gather that he was heading north last they had heard.

Now she found herself staring around a plethora of man-made foods in the snack aisle of a local corner store. Created and flavored through a surplus of foods and flavors, onions, bacon, potatoes, chocolate, fruits and veggies and an abundance of others. It was confusing and yet impressive, the amount of creativity that were put into them.

Holding a shopping basket in his hand, Sam walked over to check on her while she intently stared at one of the many jubilantly colored candy packages.

"Hey kiddo," He greeted, "How ya doing over here?"

"I'm well, thank you, but I have a question." She answered not taking her eyes off the bag in question.

"Okay." He answered, tossing a bag of M&M's into his basket.

Kya pulled the bag off the rack and turned to face Sam with it. "Surely these don't contain real worms?" She questioned facing him with a bag of gummy worms in her small fingertips.

Sam grinned, trying to mask his amusement. If there was any doubt in his mind that she was Cas' little sister, it was certainly gone now.

"Is that a no…?" She questioned, noting his humored reaction.

"No, there's not any real worms in them." He smiled taking the bag from her hands and putting them in the basket. "You might like them, now come on." He told her, leading her to the register.

Walking out of the store, Kya compliantly carried their single shopping bag while the brothers bickered.

Sam was holding a plastic container with a single pie slice inside it "Look at the these chemicals. Do you even read the label?"

This had caught Kya's attention, "Chemicals? In your food?"

"Yeah, it's pretty common nowadays." Sam replied.

Dean snatched it back from Sam and tossed it to Kya, "Alright look you two, I read 'pie'. The rest is just blah, blah, blah. Listen when we hit Detroit, we start with the homeless shelters."

"Right, then go to the encampments, soup kitchens." Sam replied.

"Check out places that he might have gone looking for work."

"Yeah, and I can check for vagrancy arrests."

"Yeah, and, you know," Dean mimed a head exploding.

"Weird deaths?" Kya piped in.

"Yeah, exactly. But that's not your job, kid." He said, giving her a pat on the back as the three rounded a street corner.

However two trained hunters and a soldier of heaven in-training were quick to figure that they were not alone. Sam and Dean quickly pinned the man in question against the chain-link fence behind them and immediately began to interrogate him.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"Why are you trailin' us?" Dean continued.

Dragging him into an abandoned warehouse, they cuffed him to the ceiling to continue their attempts of getting information out of him.

"So Maurice. You bounty hunters are like Delta Force reapers. Why would they sic you on Cas?"

"He warded himself." He choked out.

"Naomi hire you?"

Maurice chuckles at him, "You really are out of the loop. Naomi's dead. Resting in pieces."

"Then who did hire you?" Kya asked.

Upon his silence, Dean began to advance on him. "Answer." He demanded.

"Her protégé, Bartholomew. He's an up and comer."

"So he figured we'd lead you to Cas."

"This Bartholomew," Dean began, "He organizing the angels?"

Yet again he falls silent, Dean slices his chest with his angel blade, Maurice letting out a gut-wrenching scream.

"That's all I know." Maurice told them.

Dean places blade's tip up against the top of Maurice's neck.

"You can kill me," Maurice told him. "It won't matter. If I don't find Castiel, there are others that will. But do what do you want."

Dean stared back at him, "Sure."

He then plunges the silver blade through his throat, Sam and Kya both eventually turn away from his dying form while Dean simply stared him down until his body went limp, lifeless.

* * *

The next day still on the road with nothing to show for it, Dean was getting fed up. He brings the car to a stop.

"What's up?" Sam asked him.

"We've been chasing our tails all night. No Cas. _'What's up?'_ I'm fried. I think it's time for plan B."

Sam simply stared at him. "I'm not following."

"There was a plan A?" Kya commented.

Dean rolled his eyes, still facing Sam, "I'm letting you know."

"O-okay, um, letting me know what?" Sam answered,

"I'm letting you know." He repeated, in a slower but stronger tone.

Finally getting the point, Ezekiel takes over Sam's form.

"What is it, Dean?" He asked him.

"I need your help." Dean told him.

"That is flattering, we've been through this. I cannot be making public appearances."

"Oh I understand that. I'm not asking you to walk the red carpet, Zeke, okay?" Dean assured him, "I need your help finding Cas."

"It cannot be done, he is warded." He told him flatly.

"I know that, but maybe you can use your intergalactic, hyperspace, X-ray eyeballs to find someone else." He replied, "There might be a reaper for rent on his ass. Could you find them?"

"I could try." Ezekiel answered, focusing his attention on finding the voice of said reaper.

It didn't take long for him to locate the reaper in question, and much to Dean and Kya's horror, it sounded as if said reaper had already found Castiel.

Sam and Dean charged through the apartment door where Ezekiel had tracked the reaper to, to find her leaning over a beaten and bruised Castiel who was tied to a lounge chair, an angel blade pointed at his neck.

Upon noticing their arrival, she swiftly impaled Castiel in the chest with the blade, crying out in pain. Dean draws his own angel blade, and the two brothers move to attack her, yet she quickly flings Dean into the right wall, dropping his blade, and Sam crashing into the closet room. Kicking Dean's blade away, she sauntered over to Sam.

Kya had stayed stealthily behind Sam and Dean, keeping near the doorway to hopefully stay out of sight. She looked in between all of them, starting with Sam before looking over to Dean and Castiel. She stared at her brother's limp form, fear and grief coursing through her.

"This girl's popular with all the boys." The reaper bragged, simply hearing her voice make Kya's blood boil after what she'd done to her Protector, she pulled the blade from Castiel's chest and made her way behind her.

The reaper, sensing her presence twirled around, and Kya used no logical thought or perhaps to attempt to reason. Only what every one of her instincts told her to do, plunging the blade into her chest. Screaming in pain, Kya watched the shining blue light slowly fade as she fell to the floor, dead. She simply stared at her deceased form, dropping the blade. She'd never killed before, she's fought, of course she has. She's meant to be a warrior, she's been trained to defend and attack but never has she taken a life before. She told herself it was the right thing, and shook the thoughts away. She found Dean staring at her, she simply stared back, not sure what would be appropriate to say in this situation. Dean turned back to Cas.

"Cas… Cas… _Cas!"_ Dean began to shake his shoulders, voice cracking. "Cas, no!"

At this, Kya found herself unable to move, as if her feet had turned to stone. She felt benumbed.

Ezekiel rises from behind Kya, "He's gone." Dean told them both.

Ezekiel approaches Castiel, looking despondent. He kneeled down in front of him, lightly placing his hand over Castiel's chest, restoring all of his wounds. After finishing healing Cas, he stumbles and runs to the back wall for support. Kya immediately panics, not feeling emotionally capable of any other deaths, she runs to him. Supporting him before he fully falls to the ground, merely passed out.

Dean makes a move to come to Sam's aid as well, however he is quickly distracted.

"Dean."

Dean whirls around, finding Cas staring back at him, fully awake and alive.

"Hey. Hey! Yeah." Dean answered softly, trying to comfort him, placing a hand on his knee.

Cas stared back at him before being distracted by Sam's wriggling form, scrambling into a sitting position.

"And Sam."

He then noticed the significantly smaller body holding onto Sam's shoulder and bicep, comforting his shaken up form. She was staring back at him, looking nearly as perturbed as Sam.

"...Kalianna?"

She was silent, not sure if a response was even appropriate.

"Cas," Sam started, staring at him in shock and utter confusion. "You're okay."

"Never do that again!" Dean demanded.

He pulled his attention from Kalianna and back to Dean "All right." He told him, "But I'm confused. I know she stabbed me, but I'm... Well I don't appear to be dead."

Dean turned to Sam, "Well you got dinged," He told him, turning back to Cas, "And, uh, you. I made a deal with her. Said I wouldn't release your little nuke here on her," He turned to Kya, giving her a wink, "if she brought you back. She brought you back."

Cas looked at Kya and then back to Dean, "You lied."

"I did." He replied, "I do that."

Dean and Kya both aided their brothers out of the building and to the Impala, Dean and Sam sat in the front, with Cas and Kya in the back.

* * *

"Kalianna." Cas addressed her.

She turned her attention from the window, merely watching the mundane trees and buildings.

"Have you been… alright? Were you hurt from the fall?"

"No, no. It did hurt though, I thought maybe I was going to die. I was scared, Castiel… I was so scared."

His gaze softened, "I'm sorry, Kalianna, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Once arriving back at the bunker, Cas immediately excused himself to have a private conversation with his fledgling.

Sitting in her newfound bedroom, Kya clung to him just like the scared child she was, her head buried in his shoulder.

"I'm so so sorry, Kalianna." He told her, stroking her back lightly.

Kya sighed, shaking her head and pulling away, "I'm not mad at you, Castiel. I was just scared, for myself but for you too."

"I know, it was a miracle the Winchesters found you."

She giggled slightly, "Actually, I found them. Dean was praying for an angel to save Sam, I overheard him mention who he was and I thought he could tell me where you are."

"Clever girl, you are." He told her proudly. "What about your wings?"

"What do you mean? I still can't fly, obviously."

"Of course, but do they hurt? Do you think they're injured?"

"No, they don't hurt at all so I haven't thought to check them."

He sighed, "I wish I could just see them myself. Okay, let me see your back, I'll try and check what I can from there."

Kya sighed but obliged, turning around so he can check her shoulder blades where her premature wings had only just started a few years prior.

Carefully lifting up the back of her shirt, he gently ran his fingers up to her shoulder blades and shoulders aptly checking for any bumps, scratches, or anything else that may be amiss as far as he could tell. He gently applied pressure with his thumbs to the top of her spine, causing her to let a small squeak of pain.

"So they are injured, right at the base it would seem." He sighed, disappointed but not surprised. Every angel's wings were permanently damaged through the fall, why not the fledgling's? He could only hope the fledgling's wounds were less permanent due to their less developed state. After all, he wasn't sure how much more guilt he could take.

Sighing he got up off the bed, "I'm going to clean up and talk with the Winchesters. Try and rest, Kalianna." He gave her a kiss on the head before making his leave.

Kya decided to abide his advice, resting her head on the pillow and curling up as she found most comfy. Feeling the most content since she had been since she had fallen from heaven, though her brother was for some reason human, he was safe and back with her and his closest friends. Not to mention, she was thinking perhaps she may have found companionship with the Winchester brothers too, just maybe. Blissfully unaware of what was to come the next morning, she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Slumber Party

When Kya awoke the next day, she had curiously looked around the room. Her room. She had no idea how long that would be the case, but as for right now, it was her own personal space, and she quite liked that feeling. She felt a bit more comfortable in the bunker and with the Winchesters with each day she stayed.

Making her way to the map room, a small smile made its way onto her face as she saw the Sam and Dean both at the table in the middle of a conversation.

"-Look, nobody wants him here more than I do, okay? But he felt like he'd bring trouble down on us, so he had to split. But if you got a way to help him, I'm all ears." Dean told Sam.

"A way to help who?" Kya piped up. She knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop, and even worse to interrupt a conversation you are eavesdropping on, but her curiosity was piqued and she just couldn't help herself.

The two spun around to face her nearly immediately, both looking lost for words.

Kya only stared back with wide eyes, not expecting such a reaction.

"Uhmm, Kya?" Sam called to her.

"Yes?" She replied, slightly suspicious.

"Why don't you take a seat, we have something to tell you."

She stood tentatively in the doorway. It was plain as day whatever that _something_ was, it was not good news. She slowly made her way to the table, taking a seat across from them both.

"Alright, look Kiddo. You're not gonna like this, but you gotta promise you'll be calm about it. Okay?" Dean told her.

Kya looked between the two, trying in vain to decipher something from their expressions.

"Okay."

"Cas. He...uh, left." Dean said tactlessly.

Kya only stared at him blankly. "Left?" She replied.

"Listen Kya, I told him, _I promised him_ I'd keep you safe, and with him here, you weren't safe. Okay?"

"And that was it? You just let him leave?" Kya replied, harsher than she anticipated.

"Kya, listen, he wants you safe and under protection, and there's not a lot he isn't willing to do for that. We couldn't stop him, it was entirely his decision." Sam added.

She sighed and sat back in her seat, crestfallen and frustrated but pliant. "Okay." She replied simply.

"Hey c'mon! Don't look like that, he'll be back and Sammy here was just tellin' me how he thinks he might have a way we can help him out." Dean told her.

Kya couldn't help but smile slightly, "Sammy?"

Dean smiled back, "Yep. Sammy."

"Sammy" opted to ignore this. " _So_ , Kevin said the table lit up like a Christmas tree when the angels fell, right?"

"So?" Dean answered.

"So it turns out that each light was where a cluster of angels fell. So I'm thinking maybe there's some way to hot-wire this, make it track angels. That way, we could help Cas steer clear of danger."

"This was… your idea?"

Sam appeared to be both bemused and humored by Dean's answer. "Do you… see anybody else in here?"

Dean conceded with his reply and changed the subject back, "So how would it work?"

"No idea." He answered, causing Dean to roll his eyes before Sam continued, "See at first I thought the table was the computer but it's not, it turns out it's just part of it. But I did find these cables underneath, and I followed them. You're never gonna believe what I found."

With that he hopped out of the chair and led Dean and Kya through one of the Bunker's many hallways.

* * *

Sam had brought them to an old, likely abandoned room which was seemingly never visited by either of the brothers.

"Voilà." Sam mockingly stated, gesturing towards the large machine sitting in the middle of the room.

Truthfully, to Kya, it seemed to bear resemblance to a washing machine.

"This is a computer?" Dean asked, circling around the machine, inspecting it.

"Yeah. Or it was in 1951 when it was installed." Sam replied, following behind him, "Now here's the crazy thing, it's not plugged into anything. I mean, I have no idea what's making this thing work."

Dean was absently trailing his hand across the top of it, before pausing and pressing his palms against one spot, "It's warm here."

Placing his hand on it as well, Sam came to the same conclusion.

They manage to pry the panel off with a simple screwdriver, all three of them peering curiously inside it.

"Well that looks simple," Dean remarked sarcastically, staring at the panel-full of lights, wires, and screws, "Does it come with a manual?"

"Nothing in the archives," Sam replied, "And I obviously couldn't find anything like it online, not to mention I'm pretty sure that the Men of Letters doesn't exactly have I.T. support anymore either."

Dean contemplated this, "I think I know somebody who could help us." He stated, getting back on his feet, "Come on." He told them both.

Sam and Kya, despite their confusion, followed compliantly.

* * *

This "somebody" turned out to be a friend of Sam and Dean's by the name of Charlie, who was apparently a skilled computer whiz. And according to Sam and Dean is rather curious to meet the young angel.

Speaking of which, came the sound of the door.

"Here it is." Sam announced from the staircase, trailing behind a young looking redhead draped in brightly colored flannel.

After Charlie and the Winchesters had caught up, and had introduced her and Kya the now group of four was back in the machinery room.

"Sweet Ada Lovelace," Charlie said, practically ogling over the computer, "This thing, belongs in a museum. I mean, It's got encryption software, it seems to be powered by something magical-"

"Skip to the end." Dean told her, clearly used to her chattiness.

"It's kind of an alarm system," She explained. "Global badness, it freaks. This computer is what locked this place down."

"Can we use it to track angels?" Sam asked.

Charlie looked in between the three, a smug smile making its way onto her face, "Alright. Lemme see what I can do." She told them before getting to work.

Eventually Charlie had managed to discover that the computer contained all of the files of found within the Men of Letters bunker.

"Ugh these files are encrypted. This is gonna take a while…" She informed them. "Sooo... takeout, sleepover, braid each other's hair?" She said with a small smile.

* * *

"I got an idea." Sam replied, smiling back.

Laying on Sam's bed with his back against the headboard Dean paused the TV which had been playing the first season of Game of Thrones. "Wow. That Joffrey's a dick."

"No kidding." Kya agreed from the foot of the bed, laying on her stomach, her feet swinging in the air.

"Oh, you two have no idea." Said Charlie excitedly from her spot next to Dean, "Wait until he-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sam interrupted, who was sitting backwards in his desk chair, his arms crossed over the back of it. "Spoilers!"

Charlie put her hands up in reply.

"I haven't read all the books yet." He said.

"You're gonna read the books?" Dean questioned, seeming genuinely confused and perhaps even slightly concerned at the concept of reading books.

"It has books?" Kya asked.

"Yeah it does," Sam told her, "And yes, Dean I like to read books. Ya know, the ones without pictures."

Kya held back her giggling while Dean looked away, just as confused as before.

"Man, this bed is about as comfortable as a _brick._ " Charlie said to Sam, standing and making her way to the door before addressing him again."Any plans on moving in anytime soon?"

"I am moved in." He replied, "This is just my style."

"Yeah, this is his, uh, style." Dean mocked.

Kya looked around the room, they had a point. The room was hardly anymore furnished than her's, and she's had it less than a week.

"Well I'm sorry I haven't hung up the 'Hang in There' kitty poster yet, Dean. Feel free to redecorate." He told him bluntly.

" _Hang in there kitty poster?"_ Kya thought.

"So what our home's not good enough for the 'Hang in There kitty poster'?" Replied Dean.

"This isn't our home. This is where we work."

Kya looked between them, confused "I thought you lived here?"

"Exactly," Dean said, gesturing to Kya. "What's the difference?" He asked Sam.

Charlie looked between them, rather unsure how to react to the brother's slight quarrel, "Okayyy."

Dean got up from the bed, "Alright, well, I'm gonna go get us some more beers." He was nearly to the door before turning back around at the last second. "You want something', kiddo?" He asked Kya.

"Uh, I don't really-"

" _Not_ beer." He added tensely, after realizing how his may offer have came off.

Kya stared back at him, bemused, "I wasn't going to say… beer." She replied, trailing off slightly.

"Alright well, how 'bout you come pick somethin' out with me?" He offered.

Kya obliged by hopping off the bed and following him out.

* * *

After a while of binge watching, Charlie lead them back to the computer room. "Download should be done by now." She told them.

"What the hell?" Dean said, walking past her followed by Sam and Kya, all three noticing the shelf in the room had moved. "Sam, give me a hand."

The two easily pushed the shelf aside, all four of them now staring at the grey web-like sacs that were behind it.

Dean pulls a knife from his jacket, making a large cut on one of the sacs. Much to the surprise of all of them, an arm pops out. Dean carefully begins to pull the pouch open and a body falls out of it and to the ground. Charlie gasped lightly while Sam and Dean both point a gun at the body, Kya takes a step towards the body, and another, curious. She wanted to approach it, but is stopped by Sam putting an arm in front of her.

Dean lightly pushed the female body over onto it's back. Seconds later, the woman takes a breath, opening her eyes.

* * *

"Holy crap!" Charlie exclaimed, "The first case investigated in this bunker involved Dorothy. She and the witch came into this room, and they never came out. This will never stop blowing my mind!"

"Okay, pace yourself, Toto." Dean told her.

"How is this real?" Charlie continued, "It's part of the fairy world."

"We have to find her," The woman, known as Dorothy stated. They had managed to calm her shaken up state and wrapped her in a blanket to help her relax.

Sam was kneeling on the floor next to her. "No, we have to talk before anyone does anything, okay? ...Dorothy."

"Talk?" Dorothy looked in between Sam and Dean and shook her head, "Ugh, typical Men of Letters, standing around, having a nice little chat with your noses buried in your books while your little secretary takes notes."

Kya stared at her, "That's… specific."

"We're hunters." Dean told her.

"And who are ya' callin' a secretary?" Charlie retorted.

Dorothy stared at her in disbelief, "You're not a secretary? You're a _Woman_ of Letters?"

Charlie put her hand on her hip and stared defiantly at her.

Dorothy turned to Sam, "How long have I been out?"

"That's why we need to talk, you've been gone for over 75 years. Now according to our files, you came here to kill the wicked witch and disappeared." Sam shook his head in confusion, "What happened?"

Her voice was hollow, dead of emotion as she spoke, "We couldn't find a way to kill her, so I did the only thing I could."

Without any options left, Dorothy had sacrificed her own life. Trapping not just the wicked witch but Dorothy forever.

"A binding spell, that came at a price, her soul with mine."

"So you've been frozen with the witch for all this time?" Sam asked.

"Yes." She responded, "Look, the witch cannot be killed, if I am awake then so is she."

"Wait if she's here, why didn't she kill you?" Sam asked.

"She can't." Dorothy answered plainly.

"Because of the North's kiss?" Kya asked. Sam and Dean both stared at her blankly. She merely shrugged, "It's in the book."

"You read the book?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I read the book." She answered plainly.

"Oh, forget the books! They're not important," Dorothy told them, exasperated. "I'm protected, you aren't. Now the Witch came here looking for something. I have no idea what it is. But we have to find it before she finds it."

"All right, all right. Charlie dig in the files. See if you can find anything that puts a dent in a witch." Dean instructed. "Sam, Kya, and I will have a look-see, come on." He told them both, heading for the door.

"I'm helping." Dorothy stated.

"Yeah I don't doubt it. But for right now, why don't you rest up and help the smartest person in the room."

Charlie smiled and looked down bashfully.

The trio investigated the halls before making a detour into the dungeon.

Kya gaped at the man in front of them, "So this is where you put him."

The King of Hell, known as Crowley, sat chained up and still bloodied the chair he was tied to, conveniently placed right in the middle of a Devil's Trap.

"Wow, if it isn't the Scarecrow and the Tin Man." He said before looking down at Kya standing half behind the two men, "And of course Toto."

He smirked at their less than amused faces. "You're newest house guest, so misunderstood."

The three looked confused.

"None of you saw 'Wicked?"

"What did she say to you?" Sam asked.

"Something along the lines of..." He made a loud hiss noise.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go get some holy oil and a lighter, dickbag." Dean retorted.

"I know what she's looking for." He responded calmly, his hands clasped in front of his chest,

"What?" Kya asked.

"I'd be happy to tell you, soon as I get to stretch my legs."

The three looked between each other, none of them happy with the idea. But given their need for answers, they agreed to it.

Sam kept a gun pointed at him while Dean carefully unlocked his cuffs and backed away.

Crowley sighed in relief and got to his feet.

"Alright," Said Sam. "What does the witch want?"

"Gimme a mo." Replied Crowley. "Still need to air myself out."

Dean whipped out his own gun, wasting no time in shooting Crowley straight in the chest, "I think you're aired out enough."

Kya stared at him incredulously, finding the action uncalled for, but to the King of Hell himself she wasn't bothered enough to protest.

Crowley stared back at Dean, "Rude." He said simply. He picked up a piece of paper on the table in front of him he showed it to them.

It merely read, "Key".

"Key? What key?" Sam responded.

"Haven't the foggiest." Responded Crowley.

"Had to send her off on a merry chase… before she could melt me." He said with a smile. "Told her you boys kept the keys in the kitchen. You do have a kitchen in this craphole, don't you?"

* * *

Said kitchen was completely and utterly ransacked. Pots, pans, ingredients, old fast food bags, and everything in between was strewn and thrown about.

Kya looked around the mess with dismay, "Well that's atrocious."

Dean stared at the wreck with annoyance, "Yeah and I just cleaned in here."

Sam looked back at them, "Really?"

"Looks like we got a witch in here."

"Really? Couldn't tell." Kya responded with a smirk, which only turned into a cheery smile at his amused face.

Truthfully, Kya couldn't help it. For some reason she liked these two guys, she liked them a lot.

Dean opened his mouth to respond but was quickly distracted by the sound of footsteps.

"Sorry. We raided your gun range." Charlie said, holding up her gun, "Made us some poppy bullets, they won't kill the witch but they'll stun the crap out of her."

Dean plucked the bullets out of Charlie's outstretched hand, inspecting them. "That's my girl." He told her proudly.

"There was only enough for four bullets so… make each shot count."

"Now we just have to find her before she finds whatever hell she's looking for." said Dorothy.

"She's looking for a key." Sam informed her.

Dorothy seemed to contemplate this.

"How do you know?" Charlie asked.

"Little birdy told us. Ring any bells, Dorothy?"

She nodded, "Unfortunately. It's the key to Oz. There are magical ways into Oz, tornado, eye of a hurricane, whirlpool. But this key will turn any locked door into a portal to Oz. Insert key, twist, and presto. You're in Oz."

"How did the Men of Letters get the key?"

"I have no idea. But if she finds it she'll go back and finish what she started. She'll destroy all that is good in Oz. She's got armies of witches, flying monkeys. Many will die."

"What's this key look like?" Dean asked.

Dorothy pulled out what appeared to be a journal from her jacket. She flipped through the yellowed pages before finding the rendition of said key.

"I've seen that key." He said. "Found it when I was doing inventory."

"Where is it now?"

"My room," He said. "We gotta get to that key. Alright, Charlie and I will go look in my room. Why don't you guys buy us some time?"

It didn't take long for them to have a run-in with the witch, having nearly managed to zap Sam before disappearing into the bunker's ventilation.

Dorothy stared at the vent, "She can get anywhere from there. Split up, cover more ground?"

Sam nods in agreement, taking Kya along with him.

Running along the halls they hear an angry " _NO!"_ from the direction of Dean's room.

"DEAN!" Sam yells.

Both of them making a run for it.

"Zeke!" Dean calls the minute Sam is Dean's doorway.

Said angel obeys immediately, taking control of Sam's body.

"You have to help her." Dean said.

Kya took in the scene before her. A distraught Dean stood hunched over next to the familiar figure lying on his bed. Charlie.

"Is she…?" Kya, for some reason, found herself incapable of saying the word.

Ezekiel approached her, "She's gone."

"No, you can bring her back like you did with Cas!" Dean said strongly but wavered with pain.

"I cannot keep doing that."

"Why the hell not?" He demanded,

"I am barely back to half-strength, Dean. Every time I use my power, it weakens me, which means I will have to stay in your brother longer than you want, longer than we both want. The witch running around your bunker is very powerful. I can help with the witch or save your friend."

Dean stared back at her lifeless body, the decision didn't require contemplation, "Save her."

"As you wish."

Kneeling next to Charlie, Ezekiel tentatively placed his fingers on the top of her head. She lets out a gasp and sat upwards while Ezekiel collapses on the ground, unconscious.

"Charlie?" Said Dean softly.

"Huh, hey I know you." She answered, looking around blearily.

"I told you to stay in the dungeon." Dean reprimanded lightly.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Bet you say that to all the girls."

"Dean?" Called Sam, slowing coming back to his senses.

"Sammy?"

"What the hell just happened?"

"The witch- the witch was about to put a whammy on me and, uh, Charlie jumped in front. She got zapped then the witch got the drop on you."

"Then why aren't we dead?"

"That's a good question." He smiled nervously. "I, uh, clipped her with a poppy bullet. She got the key. I think she's gone."

Dorothy ran in at that time. "No she's wounded, we should still have some time. She could still be in the vents."

Charlie then attempts to get up but is still too out of it to do so. "No, no. She's right. We- we have to- We-" She mumbles.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean exclaims, grabbing her arm.

"Just go, we'll catch up." Dorothy instructs Sam, Dean, and Kya.

"My gun's over there," Charlie points to the dresser next to Sam, "There's one bullet in it."

* * *

"Who's Zeke?" Sam asked as they searched for the witch, guns at the ready.

"What?" Dean replied, playing dumb.

"When I came into your room, before I got zapped I thought you said the name Zeke."

"-Uhmm." Dean stuttered, not sure of what to say.

"I think you might be a bit out of it, Sam." Kya answered.

"Yeah, just keep moving." Dean agreed, sending a look of thanks to Kya.

"Why haven't you moved in?" Dean asked Sam as they entered the main room. His focus bouncing between scouring for the witch and keeping an eye on Kya from where she was in the library.

"Is now really the time for this, Dean?" He replied tensely.

"Well, just asking." He answered plainly.

Sam sighed, deciding there wasn't much harm in divulging the truth, "Look, I never had what you had with Mom and Dad, okay?"

Dean was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't have any memories of home. And whenever I've tried to make a home of my own, it really hasn't ended well."

"Yeah, but a lifetime of abandoned buildings and crappy motel rooms. I mean, this is about as close to home as we're gonna get, and it's ours. I mean, hell, we've even got a kid to raise for a bit." He said with a smile.

Sam stared back at Kya with a small smile. Truthfully, the girl still intrigued him. Child or not, she seemed… kind. Too kind to be an angel, it was a strange, yet, an oddly pleasant surprise.

"Clear." Sam stated, pocketing his gun.

"Nothing over here." Kya answered from the library.

"I got nothing." Replied Dean.

"What do you think? Is she gone?" Sam asked.

It seemed so, but no. The witch had appeared behind Sam. Dean had tried to yell to him but the witch had raised her palm, ready to zap Dean. In a desperate attempt to stop her spellcasting Dean dive bombed to both her and Sam, knocking them onto and over the map table. Almost immediately the witch had pressed her bony hands onto their foreheads, corrupting them with her magic.

Kya let out a small gasp and immediately hid behind the nearest bookshelf, should the witch try and get to her as well.

"Find the girls, and kill them both." The deep and malevolent voices of the two debauched men spoke.

Kya peered around the corner. The witch herself had once again vanished but "Sam" and "Dean" were heading to one of the bunker's hallways.

Surely the two would know where Charlie and Dorothy were located, so she figured the best option she had would be to sneak behind them.

Kya waited until the two were down the stairs and into the hall to leave her hiding spot and trail behind them. Once again waiting until they rounded the next corner of the hall for her to continue. The tactic seemed to work as the witch entered an already opened door and up a small staircase.

"-have magic from Oz, sharp magic."

"Oh. Death by shoe?"

Kya was relieved to hear those two familiar voices and ended up running up the staircase to get to them but stopping just behind Sam and Dean.

"There you are." The witch growled through both of their bodies.

Kya ran over to them, "Yeah, uhm… Charlie, Dorothy, The witch possessed both of them."

They all look over to see their eyes flashing green.

"Oh God." Said Charlie, both her and Dorothy slowing backing away as the witch approached them.

'I missed you, my pretty." Said the witch through Sam.

"Killing you a second time will be just as sweet as the first."

"Guys, I know you're in there." Charlie attempts to reason, "Dean, you can't let the witch do this. If she opens the door, she going to destroy Oz."

Even Ezekiel has stated how strong the witch was, it was highly unlikely Sam and Dean had any consciousness or control.

"Charlie, I don't think you should-" Kya began but the words were caught in her throat as Charlie was shoved carelessly into a window by Dean, the glass panels shattering from the contact.

"I have no intention of escaping to Oz." Said Dean, still towering over Charlie.

"I'm going to bring my armies here." Finished Sam.

Dorothy attempts a hit at the possessed Sam but, unsurprisingly, ends up with a similar fate to Charlie. Being thrown on the floor with Sam pinning her down.

She turns to Kya, who, due to laying low throughout the whole situation is still standing free. " _Kya!_ " She shouts. Distracting possessed Sam long enough for her to throw the shoe at her, the witch's red high heel to be specific. "Stab her, and it'll kill the witch. _Now go!_ "

Kya nods and runs off while the two girls fight Sam and Dean off.

Kya takes off down the hallways but comes to a halt halfway at the sound of footsteps. Her self defense instincts kicking in from being cornered she snapped around, dark blue eyes now a glowing navy.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Charlie shrieked, putting her hands up, "Just me, kid, just me."

Kya was about to ask just what she was doing but Charlie grabbed her hand and dragged her along. "Dorothy's gonna buy us both some time, so come on!"

The two stopped in the archway of the map room, the witch clearly visible at the top of the stairs.

They carefully snuck up behind her. Kya raised the heel as they approached, landing a blow right at the back of her head.

The witch went rigid and turned around fear, Charlie smirked and took the heel from Kya.

"Now, heel." Stabbing the witch square in the face. Kya grinned and ran to pull the door shut, not too hard of a feat for an angel.

Charlie gently pushed the door back open, and. Nothing. Just a staircase. She turned to the witch's robe that was lying on the floor and dug through it, plucking out the key to Oz. She turned to Kya with a smile.

"How's that for girl power?" She said.

Kya smiled at back.

They hear the others making their way back in and they both smile down at them.

Charlie waved the key in her hand, "Ding-dong, bitches."

* * *

As they all un-winded and relaxed the group had all gathered in the bunker's garage to say their goodbyes to Dorothy.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a rebellion to finish." Dorothy stated, before turning to Charlie. "You coming or what?"

Charlie was taken aback, "What? With you? To Oz?"

"Yeah. You said you were looking for adventure. Well here it is, Red! Come help me find my damn dog."

Dean was less than thrilled about the idea, "You have no idea what's in Oz. I mean there's monkeys, there's flying witches, there's all kinds of danger!" He reprimanded.

Charlie only grinned, "Promise?"

Dean only gaped at her. Charlie smiled, embraced him, and then Sam.

"You need anything just, uh tap your heels together three times, okay?" Sam told her.

"Me?" Charlie responded, "What about you crazy kids? You gonna be alright without me?"

They shrugged.

"Take care of yourselves, boys." She told them before turning to Kya. "And as for you."

She immediately wrapped her in a warm hug. Kya was taken aback by the affection, but didn't find it all that unwelcome as she lightly placed her hands on Charlie's back.

"Keep being badass, alright?" Charlie told her, pulling away.

"I'll try to." Kya responded with a shy smile.

And with that, Dorothy unlocks the door and pushes it open. Revealing the beautiful land of Oz, right from the yellow brick road itself. Dorothy and Charlie walk into Oz, wave their goodbyes, and the doors close.

The three stare in amazement.

"Think she'll be back?" Dean asked.

"Course." Sam replies. "There's no place like home."


End file.
